Electronic devices typically include one or more input devices such as keyboards, touch pads, mice, touch screens, and the like to enable a user to interact with the device. These devices can be integrated into an electronic device or can stand alone. An input device can transmit signals to another device via a wired or wireless connection. For example, a keyboard can be integrated into the casing (e.g., housing) of a laptop computer. Touch pads and other input devices may likewise be integrated into associated electronic devices.
It may be useful to illuminate an input surface or structure when the associated electronic device is used in a dimly lit or dark environment. Specifically, conventional keyboards typically illuminate a perimeter and/or a glyph located on each keycap of the keyboard to aid in the visibility of the keyboard in low-light settings. However, in order to light the keyboard, conventional keyboards often include a variety of components including a group of lights, typically positioned on one or more light strips, a light guide panel for directing the light, and/or a reflective surface for redirecting stray light and enhancing the illumination of the lights.
The variety of components may require additional space within the enclosure housing the keyboard, which may be counter to a desire to decrease the size of the keyboard. Additionally, the light strip may be a fraction of the size of the entire keyboard and may include fewer lights than the total number of keycaps in the keyboard. As a result, the light strip may unevenly illuminate the keyboard. Finally, because of the number of components and/or the configuration of the components used to illuminate a conventional keyboard, an undesirable amount of heat may be generated within the keyboard and/or electronic device.